


The “Reward” Mission: Completed

by rockwell_psycho



Category: We Can Be Heroes (2020)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: You just want to reward your hero Marcus after a hard working day  ¯\_(ツ)_/¯Basically just pwp with a funny ending
Relationships: Marcus Moreno/Reader, Marcus Moreno/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	The “Reward” Mission: Completed

You’ve just finished making dinner when Marcus entered the kitchen with a frustrated groan, poured himself a glass of water and downed it at one draught.

“There you are,” you smiled, turning away from the stove to face him.

“Oh hi, mi amor,” he returned a tired but tender smile.

“Hard day?”

“Ah, you have no idea,” Marcus let out a deep sigh and rolled his eyes. “I mean why do all my uh… colleagues have to be so overdramatic?.. Earth’s mightiest heroes, goddamn…”

“Hey,” you said softly. “Come here.”

As he came closer, you let your fingers run through his soft hair, took off his glasses and placed soft kisses on both of his eyelids, his nose, and finally on his lips.

“Now you’re home, and at least until tomorrow you don’t have to think about work, okay?”

He nodded, cupping your cheek and urging you to kiss him again, this time deeper, sweeter; the warmth of his tongue in your mouth making you melt. No matter how many times this man kissed you, it always made you weak in the knees as if for the very first time.

“You know what, I think my hero deserves a little reward for all the hard work he does,” you hushed, hands roaming up and down his torso, gently pushing him to lean against the kitchen counter as you reached his belt.

“What, right… now?” he mumbled, gulping nervously.

“Why not?” you smirked playfully as you wrapped your hand around his length, gave it a couple of pumps and let your thumb gently circle the tip, causing him to shiver. “It’s just me and you here for now so… Let me take care of you.”

Marcus let out a shaky breath as you knelt in front of him, his fingers sinking into your hair. You on your knees like that - this view alone made him twitch with lust. Plus, you were wearing that cute dress he liked so much on you, as if you knew... Well, of course you knew. He was like 99% sure you put it on just for him.

He couldn’t suppress a gasp as your tongue made contact with his skin, licking its way from the base to the top. And then the warmth of your mouth enveloping him - the sensation made his hips buck involuntary. So good... Marcus didn’t realize it at first, but with all honesty, he’s been alone for way, way too long. Now that he met you - someone he could trust and love with all his heart, someone he knew loved him back - he just couldn’t get enough. He couldn’t get enough of your touch, your closeness and affection. He couldn’t get enough of _you_.

Your hand at the base of his cock, you kept bobbing your head in a steady rhythm, enjoying his grunts and quiet moans and the way he instinctively tightened his grip on your hair. You knew you were able to make him lose control, and this thought turned you on insanely. You had to squeeze your thighs together to fight this pulsing arousal deep down your core.

You felt he was already close, when Marcus suddenly stopped you.

“Wait… Wait, y/n… Come here,” he breathed out. 

And as you rose up, he decidedly gripped your waist and turned you around, lifting you up so that you were sitting now on the counter with him standing between your legs. Marcus leaned in, hands sliding up your bare thighs under the skirt of your dress, and started kissing and nibbling at the side of your neck.

“This pretty little dress of yours... it drives me crazy, you know that?” he rasped in between the feverish kisses.

“Of course,” you laughed breathlessly, “Why do you think I’m wearing it after all?”

He chuckled against your skin, and you let out a soft whimper when his fingers moved your panties aside and dipped between your folds, stroking you gently.

“I… Can feel you’re ready to go, huh?..”

“I’ve been thinking about you the whole day, so yes, I pretty much am.”

Marcus kissed you passionately before pulling you closer. You gripped onto his shoulders with a gasp when his cock plunged inside of you, stretching you out so deliciously well. As always, he gave you a bit of time to adjust, pressing soft kisses along your jaw, and then started moving, quickly picking up his pace. Grabbing the back of your neck, he pulled you into a hot and sloppy kiss, muffling your moans and trembling gasps of pleasure.

It didn’t take long for the both of you to get over the edge. Panting and shivering, you held each other close, enjoying the blissful aftermath of your climax.

“Wow…” you sighed after a short while, burying your face into the crook of his neck. “I… didn’t expect this... bonus.”

“I thought we both deserve a reward,” he replied, kissing the top of your head.

Holding onto Marcus’ shoulders you got on your feet, your legs still a bit shaky, and quickly fixed the dress while he tucked himself back into his pants. Then you found the glasses on the counter and put them back on his face. When your eyes met, you smiled at each other happily, and he once again cupped your cheek, his lips capturing yours in the softest and most loving tender kiss.

“Eww! Get a room, you two!” Missy giggled, entering the house through the back door and heading past you to her room upstairs.

For a second you both just stared after her, and then you had to bury your face into his neck again as you burst out laughing.

“Oh gosh,” you whispered, cheeks flushing. “I mean… If she'd come over only like… five minutes earlier…”

“Damn. I’ve never been so close to failing a mission,” Marcus snorted under his breath, causing you to laugh even louder.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure Marcus is usually really careful about the possibility of being caught and always makes sure his daughter won’t see something she shouldn’t. But... What if she came from school earlier than usual? Plus he got uh... distracted... You know how it happens xDD Anyway, I love to imagine his baffled face when Missy just walks past you and him, like... I just see it in my head xDD
> 
> *:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*☆
> 
> Thank you for reading! Any feedback is greatly appreciated :)


End file.
